Kohus
The Kohus (plural Kohue) together constitute an advisory and legislative body and the principal body of government in the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea, next to the king himself. The text of the Kohus constitution is given here. Preamble The court, hereafter Kohus, is constituted as the principal legislative body of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea to provide the king with counsel and to ratify his decisions in law. Powers # Upon coronation the king shall swear an oath to uphold the rights and privileges of the Kohus and to obey the law. # The Kohus shall swear fidelity to the king following coronation and on each subsequent convention. # The Kohus shall have full discretion over alterations to the revenues of the crown. New duties may not be imposed or existing duties raised or lowered without agreement of the Kohus. # The Kohus is solely empowered to make additional grants to the crown over and above normal revenues, normal revenues hereby defined as those monies which accrue to the crown through its own means and prerogatives at the time of constitution. # The crown retains sole prerogative over its own traditional means and revenues. # The Kohus shall ratify all declarations of war, truce and peace. The king remains sole discretion over such declarations. # The Kohus is empowered to nominate and recommend persons as ambassadors to represent the crown in foreign parts. The king retains prerogative over appointment. # The Kohus is empowered to investigate and make recommendations regarding the results of such investigations into alleged wrongs done by the king, his officers or representatives of the Kohue, against the crown, officers or subjects thereof, or against the law Session # The crown shall select the place and date of meeting. The meeting must be within the borders of the Kingdom and within a town of at least fifty houses. # The Kohus shall be called not less than once every three years. # Between sessions a skeleton body comprised of not less than two members of each Koda shall remain in session to supervise and observe maintenance of the rights privileges and will of the Kohus. Constitution # The Kohus shall sit in three Kode. ## Upon assembly, each Koda shall select four individuals, to be collectively known as the Voimalda, to scrutinise the credentials of each representative to the Kode. Those whose credentials are found to be wanting shall be excluded. ## Knowing malpractice during this process by members of the Voimalda is a capital offence. # The first Koda is comprised of nobles and is known as the Aadel Kodu. Nobles of the following ranks are to attend the Kohus: ## Those holding the title of Earl or Duke in the peerage of Jarrland, Vennland or the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea; ## Those holding the title of Krave in the Farridon peerage; ## Those holding the title of Aotrou in the Kornandon peerage; ## The Ireiarchoneia of Tempestia; ## All those holding lesser rank but granted right of assembly by decree. ## Decrees to summon a noble to the Kohus may be issued by unanimous agreement of the Aadel Koda without need for further approval by the king or other Kode. ## All representatives to the Aadel Kodu must be of noble birth. # The second Koda is comprised of ordained religious persons and is known as the Kleerus Kodu. Representatives of the following religions are to be admitted: ## Lord of Fire ## Calorum Lord of Fire Reformation ## Hailings of the Silver Sea # The third Koda is comprised of common folk and is known as the Kinisvara Kodu. ## Towns shall send representatives in the following numbers: ### Horbeach 5 ### Jarburg 2 ### Jatham 2 ### Grantham 2 ### All other towns with more than fifty houses to send 1 representative. ## Each town receives 1 vote regardless of number of representatives. ## Each clan not otherwise represented is to send 1 representative. # Vassal representation ## Vassals may send up to five representatives to each Koda. Vassal representatives do not receive a vote. ## Selection of representatives by vassals is entrusted to the government of each vassal. Representatives shall bring evidence of their ibona fides/i to be examined by the Voimalda. ## No more than one representative of each vassal may be represented on each Voimalda and the total number of vassal representatives shall not exceed two per Koda. Passage of law # The king is the fount of all law. All law shall be signed into being by the king. # The king shall take counsel on passage of law from the Kohus. # The king shall not sign into law any proposition which has not been laid before the Kohus. # Law may be proposed by the king or any member of the Aadel Kodu or the Kinisvara Kodu for consideration by the Kohus. # If the Koda in which proposed law is introduced approves the proposition it is to be presented to the remaining two Kode and to the king for further consideration. ## Approval in the Kinisvara Kodu is determined by majority vote. ## Approval in the Aadel Kodu is determined by unanimous agreement. ## Law originating in the Kinisvara Kodu may be rejected by unanimous agreement of the Aadel Kodu. ## Law originating in the Aadel Kodu may be rejected by majority vote of the Kinisvara Kodu. # The Kleerus Kodu is an advisory body only and may not propose or reject law. # The king shall sign such propositions as have been approved by the Kohus into law at his discretion. Supply # The king retains sole control over all revenues that accrue to him naturally through private possessions, dealings and estates of the crown. # Public revenues shall not be used to expand the crown estates or for funding private transactions to increase crown revenues. # No new duty or tax shall be levied by the crown without approval of the Kohus. # No existing duty or tax shall be raised or lowered without approval of the Kohus. # The Kohus shall not unreasonably restrict supply. # In times of emergency the crown may levy charges for the sole purpose of supporting the army or navy without prior approval from the Kohus. Category:Culture Category:Tellurian Culture